Remember Me Please
by Midnight Fire Fox
Summary: [IY x YYH] This is the sequal to "My Cuzzin Shuuichi AKA Kurama". Summary is inside, and I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
..................................................................................................................................................................  
Summary: This is the sequel to "My Cuzzin Shuuichi AKA Kurama". Nothing has been going great lately for the Reikai Tanteis. Hiei is rarely there. Shiori fell ill again. Kurama is too busy, and Yusuke and Kuwabara are the only ones doing the missions. However, what happens when someone comes barging into Spirit World with many injuries and keeps saying about the past?   
..................................................................................................................................................................  
A/n: Though, this fic was not supposed to be updated yet, but oh well. The only reason is that I am updating this fic is because it is inu.-sess.fan's b-day. 

..................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Yusuke, Koenma needs you at Spirit World right away!" shouted Botan, while  
  
she descended down with her oar.  
  
Yusuke did not say anything and said, "Yeah, yeah, what does the toddler want?"  
  
Botan glared at him. He knows he is not supposed to call Koenma a toddler.  
  
"Well, Yusuke, we need you four for this mission."  
  
"No, can do, Botan," said Yusuke.  
  
Botan looked at him and asked, "What do you mean by that, Yusuke?"  
  
"It's only going to be me and Kuwabara. Kurama's mother is sick, and he has too  
  
much stuff to worry about. I don't even see Hiei anymore."  
  
Botan smacked Yusuke on the head. "Well, at least, try to make them come. I  
  
mean, Koenma is going to put me in torture if you don't come!"  
  
Yusuke glared at her and said, "Just open a portal to Reikai, and you could go and  
  
get Kuwabara and them." Botan glared at him.  
  
"You should wait for us, Yusuke," said a calm voice. They turned their heads  
  
towards the direction. It was Kurama next to a tree in the shaded side.  
  
Hiei leaned against a tree next to Kurama. "Whoa! It has been months since I  
  
have seen you guys!"  
  
Yusuke began rubbing his chin. "Though, I wonder where's Kuwabara."  
  
"Right here, Urameshi," said Kuwabara on the other side of Kurama and Hiei.  
  
They walked up to him. "Well, at least, you got Koenma-sama's message," said  
  
Botan. She opened the portal to Reikai.  
  
They all walked through, and the portal closed.  
  
Koenma sat on his desk. His hands fidgeted. He did not notice them pass through,  
  
until he heard Yusuke yell at him.  
  
"Quiet, Yusuke," Koenma spoke in a serious tone.  
  
Everyone now was quiet. Koenma sounded very serious this time. "This mission  
  
will concern the past, future, and present."  
  
Curious, Kurama asked Koenma, "How exactly will this affect us?"  
  
Koenma looked uneasy. He had a file in front of him and began fumbling. "You  
  
see, there's something that has been going on through the Higurashi shrine. I have been  
  
watching it quite awhile now. Everything around the place has a demonic aura written all  
  
over it."  
  
Someone barged in through the doors. It was someone, wearing large purple robes.  
  
"Please..." It looked like a Buddhist priest. Though, very bloody. "You have to help  
  
Kagome-sama. She's been..." He collapsed because of the loss of blood. They all rushed  
  
towards him.  
  
"We better heal him!" shouted Botan. She kneeled before him and put her hands  
  
over him. They removed the layers of robes the monk wore. They finally were able to  
  
remove it, and they saw the gashes that were on him. They were quite deep, though he  
  
was slowly healing, which was the only thing keeping him alive.  
  
Botan kneeled before him, and Kurama did the same. Botan put both hands over him and   
  
started healing him with her powers. Kurama started inspecting the wounds.  
  
Botan became tired and fell on her butt. She did not do much but only healed the  
  
minor cuts. Kurama was handling the major ones.  
  
Kurama took his shirt off and used it to cover the wound across the monks back.  
  
"We should put him in my room. I'll be able to heal him there." They all nodded, and  
  
Kuwabara picked up the monk carefully not to make any wounds open up more.  
  
As they got to Kurama's room in Spirit World, Kuwabara laid him on the bed  
  
gently. The monk was sweating like mad. He kept saying, "No, Kagome-sama, don't you  
  
remember us? Inuyasha why did you make the stupid wish. See what you did? You..."  
  
He mumbled the last part out. A tear escaped from the monk.  
  
"He's running a fever," informed Kurama. "Someone get me a cold washcloth."  
  
Kurama kept his eyes on the monk. He kept saying about Kagome. However, it could not  
  
be THE Kagome, he knew. The Kagome he knew did not know of demons, well that is  
  
what he knew. Kagome did not have to do anything about whatever he was saying.  
  
"Here, Kurama," said one of them. They handed him a cold washcloth. Kurama  
  
placed it on the monk's forehead. He brushed a few hair strands away.  
  
The monk slowly opened his eyes. His violet eyes opened to see Kurama. The  
  
monk tried saying something to Kurama. Kurama leaned in closer to hear what the monk  
  
was saying.  
  
He heard, "My fair maiden will you bear my child?" However, the others did not  
  
hear what he said, except Hiei, who almost laughed. Kurama was blushing madly. Then,  
  
he felt something groping his butt.  
  
** END OF CHAPTER**   
  
MFF: Okay, I will end it there; and I would like to say Happy B-Day to inu.-sess.fan. Oh, how much I am in such a good mood. My dad bought me a new guitar! Okay, ja! And again, inu.-sess.fan HAPPY B-DAY! 


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Disclaimer**_: Okay, I don't own anything except the plot. Me=annoyed about the fact I have to keep typing and saying it._

**_Last Time:_**

He heard, "My fair maiden will you bear my child?" However, the others did not hear what he said, except Hiei, who almost laughed. Kurama was blushing madly. Then, he felt something groping his butt.

**_This Time:_**

"This day couldn't be more eventful," said I. Apparently, when the monk groped me, I could not slap him and to add what I wanted to do, the monk said, "You have a nice ass." What joy is it to hear it from a monk.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had laughed all day, and Koenma, due to respect, left the room to go to his office, trying to ignore the scene.

What the monk asked really disturbed me. I cannot bear his child. Of course, I am a male. Two, I do not go for the same sex. Three, monks are not supposed to go asking people to bear his child.

However, the monk's robes are quite outdated. Usually, they are quite more... fancy like. I wonder how he got here. He could not have created a portal. The monks in this time are quite fakers. ...apparently, all of them are...

"Kurama..." I was broke out of my thoughts by... Hiei. Now, I wonder what he wants now. Ever since my cousin left us, he had been acting all cold and distant lately.

"Never mind." I cocked an eyebrow at him. He usually would say something important. Strange... is he hiding something from me?

Hiei just walked into the other direction. Does Hiei know something that I don't know? What's this secret?

* * *

**Miroku **

Miroku lied on the bed, bandages wrapped around his chest, arms, and legs. He flinched, as he moved into a comfortable position. He stared at the bare white ceiling.

"You should stop worrying, Miroku, after all, there's nothing to worry about."

* * *

**Kuwabara & Yusuke **

Kuwabara's eyes widened as he felt an evil presence near the room the monk stayed. "Urameshi, I think we better go check on him. I keep feeling shivers going down my spine, and I think we should."

Yusuke growled, annoyed. "Whatever. As long, as you don't bother me with this crap anymore, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Urameshi."

As they both entered the room as quietly as they can, they heard a feminine chuckle at a dark corner. The monk did nothing to fend himself and just looked at the ceiling.

"I know there's something you want, Kagome-sama, what is it?"

"You know what I want."

"Apparently, I do not know what you are talking about."

Their small conversation intrigued both of them.

"So, I guess, this is the Kagome-sama he was murmuring about," whispered Yusuke mostly to himself.

'Kagome-sama' growled in annoyance. "You have the whole Shikon no Tama with you. I want it, so give it to me."

The monk spoke in a hoarse voice, "I cannot allow that."

"You shall die then."

"I know, you cannot kill me."

Intrigued, Kagome cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why is that?"

"You didn't kill me before. You still have a heart."

"I have no heart," Kagome growled. "It was thrown away, when HE wished." The monk looked at Kagome and sadly smiled. His eyes were watery a bit.

"Even though, you killed them," he paused a bit, trying to push back the tears that threatened to escape. "I still care about you, Kagome-sama. I know that you did not mean to go through this way. I should have told you-..."

"Silence!" shouted Kagome. "I don't want to hear you speak anymore!" She stepped out of her dark corner, and Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped as they saw her. She looked like Kagome! The Kagome they knew! Though, she seemed much different. Eyes more slanted, like they hate the world. Her aura sent tons of bad vibes, which went tingling down Kuwabara's spine, making his mind scream, "Get out of here!" Her hair extended all the way to her ankles, which was still in a perfect condition; and her outfit was a black dress, shimmering a bit.

"W-we better tell the guys, Urameshi," stammered Kuwabara. Try as he might, his feet was glued to the floor.

Yusuke seemed to be ignoring him. "Yusuke...?" He did not reply. "Yusuke?" Kuwabara shook him a bit. Again, there was no reply.

"You shouldn't try one bit." Kuwabara looked at Kagome. "He's off into his fantasy world. I am the only one who could break him out of it."

Miroku shocked. "Why did you do that, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome growled. "Don't call me that."

"But that's why I have always called you."

"Monk, you had better," Kagome replied in a dark tone.

Miroku just looked at her, a bit hurt. As soon as Kagome saw the hurt in his eyes, regret took over. In a very whispery voice, she replied, "Gomen" and left.

Kuwabara finally moved from his spot came over to the monk and grabbed him by the shoulder, squeezing the aching wound on his shoulder.

Miroku winced, as he felt the pressure on his wounded shoulder. "Itai..."

Kuwabara glared at the monk. "Can you help Yusuke or not?!"

"Kuwabara, what's going on?" Kuwabara turned to see who it was. It was Kurama, holding Yusuke up, though Yusuke is unconscious. Kurama looked at Kuwabara amused that he would do that to someone that is in no condition to fight. "Kuwabara, maybe you should let him go. Besides, Yusuke might have just collapsed from exhaustion."

"He didn't! Kagome put a spell on him that only she could remove!" yelled Kuwabara in fury.

Kurama stood there shocked. "Kagome? Are you sure that's her name?"

Kuwabara glared at him. "Yes, that's her name! Your cousin is the one who did that!"

"Nani?!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

A/n: I'm so happy yet not. I had gotten two shots so I could go to the Philippines. I forgot what the shots were called but they prevent something and all. Well, yeah, I got my Linkin Park cd hugs cd case yay! Also, I got me two new backpacks! Yay! Well, yeah, I'll be ending it there and good day to you people.


	3. Chapter 3 PT1

**Disclaimer:** _::sigh:: I own nothing but this plotline._

_PT 1: MIROKU'S TALE TO TELL_

_**Last Time:**_

Kurama stood there shock. "Kagome? Are you sure that's her name?"

Kuwabara glared at him. "Yes, that's her name! Your cousin is the one who did that!"

"Nani?!"

_**This Time:**_

A dark cave. Cold and wet. But, this did not bother Kagome as she inhaled the cold, crisp air. She slowly breathed out, surveying what happened. "I wonder…" A masculine voice. Cold yet not. "Why did you let the houshi live?"

Kagome was silent. "Answer me!" She remained silent. The voice, it belonged to some man-wearing a black cloak over him.

"Why are you being harsh?" avoided Kagome, as she sneered mentally.

The cloaked man roughly pushed Kagome against the cold cave's wall, making her cry out in pain. "Tell me…" His voice commanded as his face was close to hers.

"I…" She was uncertain really. She had no clue why. Maybe it was because he was her friend? "…do not know."

"You don't know?" He asked, as if almost disbelieving what she had said. "You don't know?!" Anger filled his voice, as he repeated it. "I gave you direct orders, miko, my miko." Kagome shivered as the man's crimson eyes bore on her… glaring.

"I'm not your miko," Her voice cracked a bit. She cursed mentally. Her voice had betrayed her!

She would have seen an amused face, but his eyes. She could see amusement dance in them. "Remember, miko. The deal."

Kagome meekly nodded. How could she forget the deal? Probably because of Miroku? Who knew, but it is for sure she did not follow orders.

"Need I remind you, about the deal?" He let his voice sound annoyed and irritated. "The one we made five hundred years ago." Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but her mouth immediately shut as she felt the cave's rocks dig into her back. "Especially, since we made it at the hot springs a bit far for that hanyou's hearing range."

Kagome nodded, while tears streaked her face. "Good."

**YYH GANG**

Yusuke stirred a bit, as if he were having a nightmare. He was sleeping on a bed that was put beside Miroku's. "Houshi-sama, tell me what happened." Koenma's voice rang a bit. Everyone was there BUT Hiei.

Silence filled the room, until Miroku finally said, "Kagome-sama…" He took a deep breath and let it out. "She came here to kill me." Silence again took over.

"Why would she want to kill you?" asked Kurama. He seemed to be confused a bit.

Still, bedridden, Miroku sat up, while lifting an arm covered in prayer beads. "You see this. These are what restrain my wind tunnel."

"What is this wind tunnel?" asked Botan.

Miroku smiled a bit at Botan, happy to see a pretty girl. "This wind tunnel is a curse, passed down from my grandfather to my father to me. I am forever cursed with this, yet this wind tunnel helps me fight in battles. It's both useful and harmful, for every year it grows to consume me."

Again with the silence. Kuwabara began to feel nervous for some odd reason. "Hey, how is that related to Kurama's cousin, Kagome?"

"Aw, yes, Kagome, how she was willingly there to help us, Sango, Shippou, Inuyasha, and I. We were companions. I had met her after taking her bicycle," Miroku laughed a bit. "However, she knew that I had taken a liking to Sango, and she tried her best to put me and her together." He smiled at the sweet memories, as if it just happened yesterday. Though, his facial expression looked grim now, as he was pulled out of his sweet memories. "In the end, we had fought our arch foe, Naraku. He, who cursed me, was finally killed." Miroku paused, taking another deep breath. "As for Kagome, she had given Inuyasha the Shikon no Tama."

"Eh?!" exclaimed Kurama, as his eyes widened a bit.

"Kurama, do you know what that thing he's saying?" asked Kuwabara. He obviously had no clue what the Shikon no Tama is.

"The Shikon no Tama, Kuwabara. The teachers explained it in history, which you probably weren't listening to the legend." Kurama continued on. "The Shikon no Tama is a powerful jewel that could grant anything to the heart's desire. Though, I only thought of that as a myth, even in my youko years."

"Yes, and that was what Inuyasha did. He had wished Kagome's soul to be placed in Kikyou or what seemed to be Kikyou." Shock and anger filled the air, and Botan hid behind Koenma at the scary feelings she felt.

"Calm yourselves," said Koenma. "That won't help Kagome. Houshi-sama, go on."

"You do not have to call me "Houshi-sama". Call me, Miroku." Koenma nodded.

Miroku smiled and continued, "You must be thinking 'How could she be alive, if her soul was taken?' and 'Who is this Kikyou?'. Kikyou, first of all, is a priestess that was the former guardian of the Shikon no Tama and lover of Inuyasha. Kagome so happened to be her reincarnation, but that never had put her down." He paused a bit and resumed on. "Kikyou, from what I heard of, was brought back however in a clay body. That did not stop Inuyasha from loving her, and that had not stop Kagome from loving Inuyasha." His voice trailed off a bit.

"Go on," persuaded Kurama. He was interested, especially since Kuwabara had said that Kagome is involved with this whole fiasco.

"How Kagome is alive, I am not sure. But, my theory is that the unclean soul of Kagome that resided in Kikyou was thrown back towards her."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 3 PT2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

**Pt2:**_MIROKU'S TALE TO TELL_

* * *

From where we left off… Miroku explained his theory of what happened to Kagome.

"_How Kagome is alive, I am not sure. But, my theory is that the unclean soul of Kagome that resided in Kikyou was thrown back towards her." _

Now, continuing on…

Yusuke slowly woke up, quickly sitting up in the process. "Man, I have a headache!" He clutched his head, displaying his dizziness. Kurama held Yusuke steady, making sure his companion did not hurt himself.

"Urameshi, man I say you're weak for falling asleep like that!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

Urameshi Yusuke stood up as quick as a bullet. "If you saw her eyes then that could've happened to you!"

Kuwabara gave a "pfft". Obviously, his mind didn't change at all.

"Wait! Explain about Kagome-sama's eyes. What did you see?" asked Miroku.

Yusuke looked at Miroku. "Hey, you're awake. Since when were you awake?"

"Yusuke, answer his question," commanded Koenma.

"Why should I listen to you, toddler?"

"Don't start it," Koenma warned.

"Fine, I will then…"

"Yusuke!" shouted Botan, as she bonked him on the head with her oar. "You shouldn't say that to Koenma-sama!"

"Whatever! I'll explain!" shouted Yusuke. He looked over at Miroku.

Yusuke never felt this hesitant before, maybe it was because her eyes were so indescribable. They were blue and brown at the same time. They were so full of life, yet it reflected dullness of no life. She knew, he was staring at her. He even remembered that barely small smile directed to him. But, why?

"Yusuke…" Kurama's voice poked through his thoughts.

Yusuke was snapped out of his thoughts. His best response, "Huh…?"

Koenma rolled his eyes. He wasn't actually surprised that Yusuke was like this, but he was surprised that his best detective is. His best detective is Urameshi Yusuke, of course, who is the number one punk around his neighborhood and school. He is much feared in the Makai and to all demons around.

What else was there? Ah, yes, he pulled practical jokes and failed all his classes. He never gives up. He always fights to the fullest, always there for every good fight not to mention Keiko. Well, now, Koenma doesn't have to wonder why he picked Yusuke as his detective; but no matter what, he'll always stay beside him… not in fights though.

"Just go on, Yusuke," replied Koenma.

"Oh yeah, well… her eyes… it's kinda hard to say. They were so…"

In the dark territories of Raizen located in Makai, Hiei dashed through the dark forest. He knew he was in serious trouble once entering there. Raizen was just plain ruthless, so he had to be careful. But, what was he doing there? Was there anything special going around there?

"Baka onna, why in these territories?" Hiei muttered to himself. His mind began to think back as he met a strange dark character.

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is not of any importance," A dark mysterious man with dark hair and red eyes, like his, came up to him. He was dressed in a traditional prince's garments. The material wasn't the cheap kinds, ningens wasted to wear as well._

_Hiei looked around for any signs of being ambushed. "Then, what purpose do you have here?"  
_

"_Just meet her at Raizen's territories," the man said, slightly emphasizing "her". Something made him instinctively knew the "her" was the one he was waiting for. They had met in the present and the past, somehow. Though, it was strange with the sudden disappearance of the houshi, taijiya, and the kitsune._

"_I will."_

"Hiei, it's good to see you. It's been a long time." Hiei halted to a stop, staring at the figure in front of him.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/n: **I bet, you all are thinking "She finally updated this fic" Well, yeah, I updated… finally. Well, since it's gonna be the weekends now, I'm going to update some of my fics, hopefully.


End file.
